The Secret Lives
by Kudrowleblanc4ever
Summary: I uploaded this a while ago, then it dissapeared...I love Phoebe and Joey!
1. In the Open

The Secret Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I get no money, I only made up the fic and, I admit, it's not very good anywayz! Enjoy! Oh yeah, this is somewhere in season 8 or 9…hopefully coming soon! I would kill for Phoebe and Joey to get together, obviously (Kudrowleblanc4ever!)  
  
Phoebe couldn't bear it any more. She had to tell Joey how she really felt about him. For a whole year now, Phoebe had wanted him, wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted Joey to feel the way that she felt about him. She had not told anyone yet, fearing that she would jinx it. She sighed. She couldn't bear it anymore. She dialed Rachel's number, knowing that she would be able to give her the advice that she needed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rachel, it's me."  
  
"Hey Pheebs. What's up? You like, never call me at work!"  
  
"I, uh, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Come on, Pheebs! You can tell me anything."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Um…I don't know…I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I should."  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Ok. Her goes…"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I'm goin…"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I'm gone…" Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"PHOEBE!"  
  
"I think I'm in love with Joey."  
  
There was a ringing silence  
  
"You're kidding." Rachel said bluntly.  
  
"No."  
  
Phoebe heard Rachel sigh.  
  
"Oh my god Phoebe."  
  
"I know, I know! It's probably just a stupid crush, I'll get over it. I mean I've only liked him for a year! That's not long enough to-"  
  
"You've liked him for a year!?"  
  
"Yeah, well, Ross liked you for um…a long time!"  
  
"Well, Pheebs, I don't know what to say…what should I say? Do you want advice, Do you want praise, what?"  
  
"Tell me what to do! I can't look at him without my heart pounding, and I get all sweaty, and I can't look him in the eyes and-"  
  
"Phoebe, calm down. Ok. Sweetie, you need to tell him. It's not going to go away.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I know, Rach, but I can't. How should I do it?"  
  
"Tell him  
  
Hi Joey, I think that you and I should be more than friends, because I like you, and you want to get laid tonight…I'll be the girl who helps with that."  
  
"Rachel! I'm serious!"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Just tell him how you feel."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I gotta go Pheebs. Tell me how it goes."  
  
She hung up. "Easy. I can do this. I will do this right now, before I lose my nerve."  
  
She left her bedroom and walked out the front door. She held her breath and walked in on Joey kissing his and Chandler's old girlfriend, Kathy. 


	2. Beneath the Surface

My my my, it took me a year, but I'm finally updating this story. Believe it or not, but I actually wrote this a LONG time ago. Yep, so that's it.I'll be able to write more soon though.SUMMER VACATION!!! Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Friends is not mine.  
  
"Oh my god." Phoebe said. "Hey Pheebs! Look! It's Kathy!" Joey said hopefully, pointing at her. "I can see that. Oh my god. Um, Joey, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Pheebs." He got up and they walked out in the hall. "Joey, how did this happen?" "Well, I was at the coffee house, right? And then Kathy walks in!" Phoebe tried to look interested. "So then what happened?" "Well, I was talking to Rachel when they came in, and Rachel said 'Hey it's that girl you and Chandler used to go out with!'" "Wow." "Yeah, and so I went over to her and I said, 'How you doin?' and she was like, 'Joey?'" "Uh-huh, keep going." "And we go up to my place and-" "I think I can guess the rest," Phoebe muttered. "Everything ok Pheebs?" Joey looked at her with those big brown puppy-dog eyes. "Well, um." Kathy walked over to them. "I gotta get going now. I'll see ya around, 'k?" Joey pulled her close and kissed her. Phoebe looked away. "Ok. I'll be seein you." Joey said. Phoebe turned around and went into their apartment, leaving them alone. She couldn't watch any more. Joey came back in. "So, are you guys.you know.back together?" "I guess." "Even after what happened With Chandler?" "Oh crap. I forgot about that." Phoebe sighed. "Joey! You remember what she did to you? You remember how you had Chandler living in a freakin' box! You can't do this to him, it's not.right." Joey looked at Phoebe with a look of sudden realization on his face. "You're right Pheebs. I gotta go talk to Chandler." He rushed down the stairs.  
  
***At Chandler's Work Later that Day*** Joey ran into Chandler's office. "No! I care about the WEENUS, so you care about the WEENUS." "Hey, man." Joey said to Chandler. "Hey, Joe. What's up? Why are you here? What's going on?" "Well. Uh.you remember people very well?" "What kind of people?" "Uh.do you remember people and thing and other things?" "Like what, Joe?" "Uh.do you remember things and people that you sleep with?" "Things?" "Aw, come on man, you know what I mean. Ok.um, I kinda ran into Kathy yesterday." "KATHY?!!?" "Yeah.you remember her?" "Yeah. Oh god, I remember Kathy. The only bad thing about her was that I stole her from you! She was like.like.a chocolate bar with almonds. You got chocolate, you got nuts and it gives you a really cool high!" "Oh god.um, but you're with Monica now.would you go back?" "Ok, uh, don't say anything to Monica, but it would be a hard decision if I had to make one." "Oh.ok." Joey's voice faltered. "Well, did she remember me?" "Um.you're name didn't really cross our minds." "Oh my god. Joey. You didn't.do anything with her, did you?" "Well, uh, we kissed." "OH my god! Oh my god! You.after she.and after we.well, at least you didn't sleep with her." "Uh." "You SLEPT with her?!!? After what she did to you? After all of the pain that she caused us? I had to be in a box, with ONE air hole for two freakin hours!" "I'm sorry, man, ok? Can we call it even now?" "Yeah, ok."  
  
***Back at Phoebe's apartment***  
  
Phoebe sits on her couch, staring into space when Rachel walks in  
  
"Hey, Pheebs! What's up?" "Kathy." "Kathy?" "Kathy." "What about Kathy." "Well, you know what I told you about the uh, little crush I have on Joey?" "Yeah." "And you know who Kathy is, and how he was her boyfriend?" "Yeah." "Do you really not know where I'm going with this?" "Oh, honey." "And the worst thing is, I think I'm falling in love with him." "Oh, honey." "Can't you say anything else?" "You really need to talk to him." "Ooh! Or you could!" "Pheebs, you know it's not my job." "But Rachel! I don't know what to do.maybe I can just.not tell him!" "Do you really want to have to live with that on your mind?" "No, but-" "Then talk to him. I think he'll be happy." "You think?!" "Just go! Do it!" Rachel hung up and smiled. Phoebe would do the right thing. She was confident about it. 


End file.
